Caroline Forbes
Caroline Amelia Forbes is one of the main female characters on The Vampire Diaries. She's the daughter of William Forbes II and Elizabeth Forbes. Prior to her transition into a vampire, she was known for her insecurities, which caused her to be excessively competitive, mainly with Elena. She is best friends with Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. She is also close friends with Matt Donovan. Throughout the series, Caroline begins dating Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan, who encourages her to become more caring, kind and selfless. In the Season One finale, Caroline is severely injured in a car wreck and suffers from internal bleeding. Because Caroline's situation was looking bleak, Bonnie and Elena agree that Damon Salvatore should heal Caroline by feeding her his blood. Later, after Caroline's health has improved, Caroline is smothered to death in the hospital by Katherine Pierce, who was aware that Damon had healed Caroline, and therefore knowingly turned her into a vampire. Katherine plans to use Caroline to her own advantage by manipulating her and eventually giving her to Klaus to kill in the sacrifice. Damon rescues her, however, and the deal made by Katherine is forfeited. She had attended Mystic Falls High School, where she was the captain of the cheerleader team, honor student, in charge of the dance committees, Mystic Falls beautification committee, head of the recycling program, "Go Green" campaign, Miss Mystic Falls, and one of the most popular girls in the school. She attends Whitmore College with Elena and Bonnie. Caroline's new vampire nature adds difficulty to her relationship with Matt and this eventually causes them to break up despite their love for each other. Matt's friend, Tyler Lockwood, falls for Caroline after she helps him with his first full moon. After a while, she realizes that she's in love with Tyler too, so they begin a romantic relationship which had ended for good in Monster's Ball. Klaus also falls for her, claiming he fancies her because she's beautiful, strong, full of light, "too smart to be seduced by him", and he enjoys her but in 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls to see the supposed death of Katherine, he is in the woods with Caroline, he asks her to be honest about her feelings for him and that as soon as they are done with that conversation, he is going to walk away and never come back. They ended up having sex. Caroline was forced to see her best friend, Stefan die right in front of her. When he comes back to life she is extremely happy but also sad because his brother, Damon, who was also her ex boyfriend, died to save Stefan. After the three central characters of The Vampire Diaries, Caroline Forbes is the character that has appeared in the most episodes of all others so far. Caroline is a member of the Forbes Family. Early Life Caroline was born on October 10th 1992, to Bill Forbes and Elizabeth Forbes in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Although her father left and divorced her mother after revealing that he was gay and later began a relationship with a man named Steven, whom also had a daughter. During her childhood Caroline befriended Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert and at some point Elena tried to decide which of her traits were the most annoying, her control freakiness or her delusional posistivity. In the second grade Caroline had Elena help her build a Barbie castle. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Caroline Forbes/Season 1|Season One Caroline Forbes/Season 2|Season Two Caroline Forbes/Season 3|Season Three Caroline Forbes/Season 4|Season Four Caroline Forbes/Season 5|Season Five Season Six TBA The Originals Series Season One Caroline was mentioned during Klaus and Tyler's confrontation in Bloodletting ''when Klaus asks Tyler what she would think about what he had become and just how far he was willing to go to have his revenge. Caroline was referenced in ''Dance Back from the Grave as Marcel mentioned that Klaus is in a good mood and should go back to Mystic Falls more often. This comes after the events in 500 Years of Solitude. Personality |-|Human= Caroline is one of the popular girls at school, the captain of the cheerleading squad, and was organizing the parties and always displaying a high degree of leadership among her friends. Beautiful and chic, she was also very strong and determined, much like her mother, Elizabeth Forbes. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She has a sensitive and loving nature. Despite having a confident exterior and high social prestige, underneath it all Caroline was very insecure, neurotic, and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tended to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Especially when it came to Elena, as she always felt she was in Elena's shadow. She considers Elena her competition when it comes to life in general. When she started dating Matt Donovan she began to see life in a less shallow manner and Caroline overcame these insecurities and became confident in herself. |-|Vampire= Becoming a vampire made her see the world in a different light, with her maturing as well. She became much more responsible and protective, which she proves when comforting Tyler on the night of his first full moon and refusing to leave him, despite knowing that one bite would kill her. Ironically, she appreciates life more since becoming a vampire. Moreover, despite having killed a man, she hadn't killed again in several months, thus showing an impressive amount of control for a newly turned vampire. This continues throughout the series: in season 4, Caroline was described as an "expert" in self-control. It seems that she does not desire the cure, as Klaus puts it, "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Being a vampire has helped show her what she could do with her life. She could see the world and have a thousand more birthdays. It was Klaus who showed her that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions and with her immortality and abilities as a vampire, she is free. Attitude towards humans As a new vampire, Caroline remains loyal towards humans, despite her blood lust. After murdering her first human, Caroline felt extremely guilty over her actions. Stefan teaches her to adjust to her new life as a vampire, and she is now able to feed without severely harming or killing someone. Caroline is the vampire with the fewest attacks on humans in the series, always has great control with her bloodlust and has been rated as the best vampire among them. Like Damon and Elena, she drinks human blood from blood bags instead of hunting humans or animals. Physical Appearance Main: Caroline Forbes / Appearance Caroline is a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. Since Caroline was introduced, her style has changed drastically, seemingly since her transition into a vampire. As a human, Caroline's clothing style included pinks and yellows, expressively bright colors which would draw attention to herself. Caroline took care of her appearance, always making sure to match her hairstyle and accessories to her daily outfits. Caroline's accessories were very eye-catching; large earrings, small bags, jewelry, and hairbands. The one color Caroline is rarely seen wearing is the color "blue", as she told Damon that her clothes seemed too tight on her body. In the later seasons, Caroline's clothing choices change to a laid back, yet much more mature style; preferring to wear pale t-shirts, skinny jeans, high-boots; and the color isn't as bright and attracting as it once was. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colors for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. Her style in season two wasn't as eye-catching as it was once was, preferring paler colors instead of bright colors. In season three, she wore a mixture of floral dresses and skirts with colorful cardigans and sandals, and dark jeans and jackets over bright colored shirts. During the Mikaelsons' Ball, she wore a blue-grey dress with very little makeup and hair pulled back. In Season Four, she chose to wear floral patterned shirts and tank t-shirts underneath biker leather and denim jackets, although on occasion would resort to wearing paler colors, skirts and tops. Her make-up choice has changed somewhat over the seasons, in early seasons, she wore much makeup, particularly lip glosses and lots of black eye-makeup to make her green eyes stand out; however in later seasons, she wears a much more natural look, with little to no make-up. Relationships Elizabeth Forbes The relationship of Caroline and Liz is not the typical mother-daughter relationship. Caroline has always been distanced from her mother before and after becoming a vampire. At first when Caroline became a vampire Liz showed rejection to her, but then ended up accepting it. Despite not spending much time together, Liz, cares for her and keeps everything in control so that other people wouldn't find out about vampires, especially for her daughter. Caroline cares about her mother and it has been suggested that her mother is the most important to her. Their relationship has improved a lot lately. Tyler Lockwood The relationship of Caroline and Tyler began when Tyler triggered his werewolf curse, she wanted to help him and never left him alone. They began spending a great deal of time together and Tyler fell in love with her despite the fact that Caroline was in a relationship with his best friend Matt. After Caroline and Matt broke up, they began a romantic relationship. Everything got complicated when Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid and also fell in love with Caroline. After Tyler conspires against Klaus, the latter ordered him out of Mystic Falls to spare his life. When Klaus returned for Graduation, he gave Caroline the gift of Tyler's freedom to return to Mystic Falls. Their relationship completely fell apart and are now broken up. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus and Caroline met when Tyler was turned into a hybrid by Klaus. To take revenge on Stefan, Klaus tells Tyler to bite Caroline, he flat out refused but Tyler accidentally bit Caroline. Klaus went to Caroline's house to save her and gave her his blood. Since then, Klaus has expressed a romantic interest in Caroline and began sending her gifts. In spite of the continued rejection by Caroline, he has never given up. Despite the constant attempts of her friends to kill him, with Caroline's help, who was trying to distract him, Klaus still cares about her. Klaus leaves Mystic Falls but he returned for graduation and told her he intended to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. Klaus returns to Mystic Falls and meets with Caroline, after Caroline confesses her feelings in exchange for a promise that Klaus never come back for her, they kiss and have sex. Stefan Salvatore Caroline and Stefan at first had no close relationship. After she became a vampire, Stefan saved her from Damon and promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. Since then, Stefan has been taking care of Caroline like her mentor, helping her to be a good vampire. He has saved her several times and cares about her. Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him. Their relationship has intensified to the point of being best friends. Caroline has given Stefan pivotal emotional support to the point where they now have a great friendship. Caroline has always supported his relationship with Elena and she was the person who revealed to Stefan that Elena was sired to Damon. By Caroline, Stefan also learned that Elena had had sex with Damon. When Stefan lost his memories for a spell, Caroline was the only person that he trusts immediately, upon learning about Bonnie's death, Stefan told Caroline that he would always be for her as she has always been for him, Caroline helped to Stefan with all his problems lately. After the death of Lexi, she is his best friend. Bonnie Bennett Bonnie was Caroline's best friend but when Caroline became a vampire, their relationship became strained. Prior to Caroline's transformation, they were cheerleaders in high school and were always hanging out together. Bonnie had been wary of Caroline as a vampire, but gradually their friendship was strengthened. After Bonnie was brought back to life, she enrolls at the same university that Caroline besides being roommates with Elena. Caroline is the first to learn about the sex life of Bonnie with Jeremy, her boyfriend. They have always remained best friends despite the many challenges they have faced. They have been there for each other many times and protect one another when they are in trouble. Elena Gilbert Caroline and Elena have had a complicated relationship throughout the series. Initially, Caroline had a rivalry with Elena because she considered herself to be in Elena's shadow. After Caroline became a vampire, her insecurities disappeared and they became best friends again. When Caroline was getting in the middle of Elena's relationship with Stefan because of Katherine, it distanced them somewhat. When Elena made it clear she had feelings for Damon, Caroline expressed her disapproval, separating them. When Elena turned off her humanity, Elena tried to kill Caroline, creating an even greater rift. They resumed their friendship when Elena's humanity was turned back on. Despite all the problems in their friendship, they always care for one another. Other Relationships *Klaus, Caroline and Tyler (Former Love triangle) *Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Caroline and Matt (Ex-boyfriend/Childhood Friends) *Caroline and Damon (Ex-boyfriend/Friends/Allies) *Katherine and Caroline (Allies) *Caroline and Enzo (Allies/Friends) *Caroline and Hayley (Frenemies) *Caroline and Bill (Father & Daughter) *Caroline and Silas (Enemies) *Caroline and Jesse (Friends) *Caroline and Rebekah (Friends) *Caroline and Nadia (Rivals) Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' * The Devil Inside *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season 6 *TBA Caroline appears in a total of 94 episodes out of 111, thus far. }} Novels Caroline Beula Forbes is a female character and a supporting character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. She is the old childhood friend turned rival-enemy of Elena Gilbert. She is an eighteen year old human girl living in the supernatural town of Fells Church along with Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez and Matt Honeycutt. She is also love interest of Tyler Smallwood. Caroline was also formerly good childhood friends with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez since the first grade. Caroline and Elena used to be the closest of friends growing up since kindergarten, but the two girls became intense rivals and each other's competition in terms of popularity, boys and social status at their high school. She is in frequent competition with Elena for the title of "Queen of Robert E. Lee High." Caroline has shown that she is threatened by and extremely jealous and envious of Elena's popularity and beauty. Caroline was very jealous, resentful, envious and angered that Stefan Salvatore, the new, mysterious and extremely handsome new foreign student at Robert E. Lee High, whom every girl in all of the high school tried to gain the attention of, chose Elena over her. Because of Stefan's rejection of her, Caroline had plotted to get revenge alongside Tyler Smallwood, by stealing Elena's personal diary to help to expose Elena's thoughts and secrets at the Founder's Day parade. But her plot with Tyler had backfired on her and she ended up humiliated in the end. Stefan first dated Caroline while attending the Homecoming Dance, while he was trying to stay away from Elena due to his intense connection to her. Later on in the books, Caroline became pregnant by Tyler Smallwood (who is a werewolf), she blamed Matt Honeycutt for forcing himself on her and claiming that Matt was the father instead of Tyler. However, she truthfully admits to Bonnie and Meredith that the real father of her unborn children is indeed Tyler Smallwood. She is carrying twin children and she is possessed by Misao's malach. Caroline Forbes is now a werewolf, in a relationship with Tyler and raising their two children, Lucas and Brianne. Behind The Scenes 17 years old, a beautiful but slightly manufactured-looking queen bee type, she is friends - and rivals - with Elena. Though she does care about Elena, Caroline is resentful of her relationship with Stefan. When Caroline gets tipsy at a party and throws herself at him, he inadvertently humiliates and angers her with a polite rejection. Name Meaning *Caroline is a feminine first name of Old German origin, which means "free man". * Caroline is a female form of "Carolus", which in turn is a Latin form of Charles, derived from the German word Karl, that means simply, a free man. *Forbes is a masculine surname which was originally taken from a Scottish place name meaning "Field" in Gaelic. Tropes *Caroline may look like a Dumb Blond, but she is actually quite the over achiever (Miss Mystic Falls). For a while she was a Lovable Alpha Bitch, but after she took a Level in Badass she became the Action Girl. (Bonus points for not losing her femininity). Might also be considered a Cutie Bruiser or even a Badass Adorable. *Has been victim to Cold Blooded Torture more than once (even in the hands of her Badass Gay Absent Father) from people trying to Break the Cutie. But she is such a Pollyanna that it seems she is unbreakable. *She was Dark Mistress to Damon in Season 1, but she was under Mind Compulsion. *Now that she got a handle on her vampiric urges, she feels she is Cursed with Awesome. *When her Berserk Button is pressed, usually by threatening those she loves, she will do what needs to be done, and can even overcome enemies stronger than she is. *She shows some Moral Dissonance - She was willing to kill 12 innocent lives to complete the expression triangle and raise hell on Earth to protect Bonnie, Essentially killing 12 people and starting end of times to save 1 person. Although Klaus does call her out on it. Trivia Trivia #1 * Caroline's birthday is October 10 and her astrological sign is Libra. * Caroline thinks Stefan and Elena together are "epic" (My Brother's Keeper) and is a huge supporter of them. * Caroline is one of the first characters in the series to be drained of blood by a vampire. * Many of Elena's characteristics in the novels seem to be given to Caroline in the show. Also in the novels, only Elena becomes a vampire whilst in the series, it's Caroline and Elena. * In the novels, Caroline is an antagonist who first conspires with Tyler to blame Stefan Salvatore for the murders in Fells Church. She later becomes pregnant by Tyler, which turns her into a werewolf. In the series, she is a protagonist and a vampire, and can never get pregnant. Trivia #2 * Caroline is unusually strong for a vampire her age, being able to take down Mason Lockwood, a werewolf of considerable size and strength, with minimal to no difficulty at all. She has even taken down Damon Salvatore, a vampire much older than her. * In the third season, Caroline's cellphone is a HTC Cha Cha. * In the fourth season, Caroline's cellphone is a Nokia Lumia. * In the novels, Caroline's middle name is Beula. * In the novels, Caroline has auburn red hair and cat-green eyes. On the show, Caroline has blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. * In the novels, Caroline takes a significant romantic interest in Stefan at the beginning of the book series and competes with Elena for his affections. * In the novels, Caroline and Elena are rivals. In the beginning of season one, Caroline exhibits jealousy towards Elena, but they are still best friends. * Caroline is the second main character to become a vampire, after Vicki and before Jenna. She is the only one of the three who is still alive: Vicki was killed by Stefan, and Jenna was killed by Klaus. * Caroline was the one to find Vicki Donovan's corpse, who was turned by Damon. Caroline was also turned by Damon. ** Unlike Vicki, Caroline wasn't turned into a vampire by Damon intentionally, having been killed by Katherine. Damon turned Vicki out of boredom. Trivia #3 * Caroline has interacted with all the main characters. * Stefan has stated that Caroline reminds him of his best friend, Lexi. * In the novels, Katherine manipulates Vicki, but in the series, Katherine threatens Caroline. * Caroline is the first vampire to be bitten by a successful hybrid created by Klaus: Tyler. * The only main characters she hasn't had romantic feelings for, or haven't had romantic feelings for her, are Jeremy Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman. She used to have a huge crush on Stefan Salvatore and has been in relationships with Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood. Klaus is also in love with her. * Caroline's favorite human blood type is B+. ** Caroline's favorite blood type also doubles as her personal motto: "Be Positive!" * Caroline is the vampire who has been tortured the most in the series, followed by Stefan, and Damon. * Rose, Damon, Katherine, Nadia, Caroline, Elena and Stefan have all received a werewolf bite. Rose and Nadia are the only ones to never receive the cure, and so died. * Candice Accola is actually the oldest female main cast member. Trivia #4 *Caroline along with Jeremy are the only characters besides the main three who have appeared in the most episodes. *Caroline is the only character who has not seen Mikael. *She agreed to go on a date with Klaus in order to help her friends. *Caroline is Klaus' favorite person to draw. *Caroline brings out Klaus humanity and playful side. *Julie Plec said that Caroline is drawn to Klaus, she may not like it, but she is. *Caroline liked Klaus' painting of the snowflake; she said that there was something lonely about it in which Klaus took as a compliment. *Caroline is the first vampiric character in the series to inject her blood directly into a human heart in order to save that character (her mother's) life. *Caroline is the first character in the series to be a victim of mind control/compulsion while having vervain in her system. *In the original script for Pilot, Caroline's last name was Truitt. (1) *Caroline has become more of a woman since her becoming of a vampire. Trivia #5 *Caroline has some nicknames: **Her friends call her "Care". **Damon sometimes calls her "Vampire Barbie", "Blondie". **Klaus sometimes calls her "Love", "Sweetheart". **Enzo sometimes calls her "Gorgeous", "Blondie" and "Goldilocks". *Caroline is the female character who had slept with the most main male characters in the show. In fact, Caroline has slept with Damon, Matt, Tyler and Klaus. *Caroline drives a Ford Fiesta Titanum. **The Virginia license plate number is "TYI-7L81." (She's Come Undone) *As stated in The Walking Dead, Caroline ingests vervain, most likely to build up an immunity against the herb and compulsion. *Caroline is the only character not to be part of the main love-triangle to have a birthday episode. Hers was Our Town. **Klaus does not count as his birthday was from a flashback, in Klaus (episode) Trivia #6 *She had sex with Klaus in 500 Years of Solitude. *She shredded pictures of her and Tyler, and the drawing Klaus gave her in Total Eclipse of the Heart. *She told Tyler she saw the good in Klaus in Gone Girl. *The episode Rescue Me marked the 90th appearance of Caroline in The Vampire Diaries. *Caroline is the only person who witnessed Stefan's death at Julian's hands and is last seen by his (Stefan's) side, crying out helplessly for anyone to come to their aid. **She was also the first person to know about Stefan's death. *Caroline is the only main character that hasn't been on The Other Side or been a Ghost. **Caroline is also the only main character that has only died once, the rest have died more than once, as from this episode. Episode Absence Season One * In Season 1, Caroline doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''Lost Girls'' **''Bloodlines'' **''Children of the Damned'' **''Under Control'' **''Blood Brothers'' Season Two * In Season 2, Caroline doesn't appear in 2 episodes: **''The Dinner Party'' **''Klaus'' Season Three * In Season 3, Caroline doesn't appear in 3 episodes: **''Ordinary People'' **''The New Deal'' **''1912'' Season Four *In Season 4, Caroline doesn't appear in 4 episodes: **''The Five'' **''Catch Me If You Can'' **''A View To A Kill'' **''The Originals'' Season Five *In Season 5, Caroline doesn't appear in 3 episodes: **''Original Sin'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' **''Man on Fire'' }} Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Videos Gallery See also fr:Caroline Forbes de:Caroline Forbes it:Caroline Forbes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Forbes Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Antagonists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Female Characters